Strange Love
by Galvantula866
Summary: Being forced to go on a field trip gives Beavis a chance to reconnect with a old friend. But will McVicker ruin his chances at love? One shot Beavis/Daria for RavenHunter155. With little fiction bits working as the music videos breaks.


**Disclaimer: Beavis and Butthead are the property of MTV and Mike Judge. Daria is a spinoff of Beavis and Butthead, so the same copywrites apply. I do not wish to make any money off of doing this. This is for entertainment proposes only. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.  
**

**AN: **When you see a faint grey line, it means that there will be a B & B break, like with the music videos of the old episodes.**  
**

_Texas..._

In the "quiet" little burg called Highland, there lived two odd teenagers. They lived in a old rundown house that will never be sold, since it has fallen into a advanced state of decay, though they think that this was "cool". From their ratty couch they were engaged in their favorite activity: Watching TV.

But there was nothing on that these two would enjoy. For it was a marathon of some crappy vampire movies that was popular for some reason.

"This sucks, change it!" Beavis whined. After six hours of seeing these wimps acting like 'wusses', the blonde was at the end of his rope. "C'mon Butthead, change it. There's no nudity in this craphole."

"Yeah, huh huh uh. This movie series sucks." the brunette dubbed Butthead replied and shut the TV off. "We might as well go on that stupid field trip McDicker wants us to do." he grumbled. School was never their favorite place to be at, but field trips made it somewhat more bearable to these two.

"Um, We're supposed to go to this other school and learn how teachers are meant to act, or something. Heh heh eh heh." Beavis was not the brightest bulb around, but he has his moments. They were going to Lawndale, where a old friend of theirs was now living. She is smart and capable, but Beavis and Butthead never really saw her as a equal, since her jaded world view and feminist ideals made her a outsider, which suited her just right. Her name is Daria, and she was beautiful in her own unique way, with upper back length brown hair, eyes that glimmered with a fiery intelligence and a will that shall never be broken by the likes of lower level morons.

The two boys remembered that she was one of the only people to see them as they truly were: Outsiders that rejected the world they were in and fought against conformity, though they chosen to annoy the people they think suck and destroy everything that sucks. The duo gave her the title of Diarrhea, one that she did not enjoy, but kept her dislike of it to herself, least she suffered their pranks.

To think that soon, the bus would take them to Lawndale and that Daria would reenter their lives once more. Who cares if McVicker was tagging along?

A chance like this only comes by once in awhile and these morons were able to understand this.

A old yellow bus screeched by their front lawn and they were ready, clad in their trademark T-shirts and shorts, blue and grey for Beavis and dark grey and red for Butthead.

"Aw, come ON!" the elderly bus driver snarled at the duo. "This seat cushion is getting hard on my bottom and you two are dragging your heels getting here! David isn't here to save you asses ever again, so shape up!"

With their old teacher fired for failing to get them past the No Child Left Behind Act, McVicker became their teacher, since Beavis and Butthead were notorious for sending teachers to the hospital, or worse, the madhouse. He was a nervous wreak of a man, fat and balding and prone to shaking from the stress that he felt from his thankless job. But he was here now, forced to drive the very same bus that Beavis and Butthead boarded and he was enraged that they were even willing to go on this trip.

"Huh huh huh, you said 'hard-on'." Butthead explained to McVicker, finding his wording funny in their own little ways. Beavis laughed alongside his friend with his 'Heh heh heh' chuckle as they went to the back of the bus and went to sleep, at least until they got to Lawndale.

Cursing himself for even suggesting this idea, 'McDicker' (The pet name Beavis and Butthead gave to him) drove off and hoped that this won't be a total disaster like, oh, every other field trip these two ever went on.

But his luck, as always, would run out. It always seems to be so and this day may be no different.

* * *

With the song "Demonoid Phenomenon" blaring from loud speakers, Finn and Jake were engrossed in battle with the Lich, who had taken Billy's body for his own use. As the three were battling in a technological wasteland, Finn was unsure about just what the zombie had planed for OOO's people.

"What is your damage, Lich?!" Finn commanded the Lich to speak, but the zombie was as silent as death itself. Growling when the Lich did not answer, the young boy did a jumping slash attack that drew blood, but otherwise did no harm to the Lich.

_"Heheheehheh. This story sucks!" Beavis muttered from the computer they stole from a highend store. "There's no nudity! It's just some asswipe and Lassie!"_

_"It's not Lassie, dumbass. Huh huh huh." Buthead explained. "It's a bulldog that tags around this stupid kid because he sucks worse than the kid, uh huh huh huh."  
_

_"Oh yeah." Beavis replied as it began to make sense to him. "This dog sucks. He never takes a dump anywhere and he doesn't really act like a dog. He just acts like a wuss." He then began to laugh that laugh of his, mocking the cartoon dog.  
_

_Butthead soon joined in on this. " It's crap like this that makes dogs look bad. Most fanfiction is hard to read, and trying to...uh...understand these guys is not...easy or something."  
_

_"Hey Butthead, let's read something else!"  
_

_Turning to face Beavis, Butthead responded "No, assmunch. We have to read this crap for homework." He then turned back to the screen. "At least McDicker should have picked a story where there's naked chicks." he grumbled.  
_

"You are weaker than the Ice King. You are nothing to me." The Lich said in a calm, yet mocking tone of voice. The fact that he had the gall to use Billy in such a debase matter was enraging Finn and Jake. Softly chuckling at their misfortune he then grabbed a pole that was jutting out and kicked the two heroes down, then he was on his way, laughing like a madman as he made his way to the Candy Kingdom.

_"AAAWWWW! I can't take this crap anymore! Change it Butthead! This sucks! This Sucks!" Beavis' pleas were driving Butthead up the wall and when it got to be too much to tolerate, he slapped Beavis silly._

_"Shut up!" Butthead ordered in anger. "I know this sucks, but we still have to review this so we get full credit. If we don't do this, McDicker won't give us back our TV."  
_

_The two boys then wrote, 'this story sucks' and then logged out, as they were hoping to find good pictures of chicks.  
_

* * *

Later that day, when the bus pulled up to Lawndale High, our two 'heroes' saw two teenage girls just standing there, looking bored out of their minds. Two students had to show Beavis and Butthead how students were meant to act and the dirty deed fell onto Daria and Jane_  
_

Daria had changed a lot since she last saw the two boys. Instead of a leather jacket she now wore a green one and her boots were replaced with shoes that were far more comfortable on her feet.

Jane was her closest friend and like Daria, was a outsider and was proud of it. She is however more outgoing and lively compared to Daria. Her normal outfit consists of a red jacket, a black t-shirt, grey skater shorts, black tights & combat boots. She prides herself on her artistic talent and more importantly treasures her integrity, to the point of vandalizing her art when a caption is changed for a school contest.

"So, these are the valedictorians Highland High is so proud of." Jane quipped at the expense of the duo, though they are too dim to really get the point of her remark.

Softly chuckling at Jane's barb, Daria added "Those two were always a handful. They must have brought McVicker to the edge if he's willing to drive them this far."

It was true that McVicker was on edge, more so than ever before. Without Van Driessen to buffer their stupidity with his kindness, McVicker was now their primary teacher and he was shaking more than he had ever done so in his life. If this was to be his day of reckoning, he was ill prepared to face it.

"Now listen here, you little turds. I want you to go around and see how teachers are MEANT to act around students. Maybe seeing people in your age group getting the business will shape you two into upstanding citizens!" McVicker made it no secret that he hated teenagers, Beavis and Butthead being on the top of his list. He knew that the teachers were not like Van Driessen and he hoped that the duo will pick on how to act around their superiors.

Of course, things never work out the way we intend them too, as McVicker will soon discover.

Pulling her friend aside, Jane asked, "Do you really think Butterball here can handle our school?" her face adored with a small grin.

"Probably no better than anyone else." Daria deadpanned, knowing full well that McVicker is not going to like what he sees. She knew that he was not one to handle things outside his comfort zone maturely and Lawndale is like no other school he's ever seen before.

"Muuaaa, I hope you're ready for some teachers that are willing to get anal on any trouble makers!" McVicker threated, though his wording was not the best way to start the day. Not with these two.

"Uh huh huh huh, you said anal." Butthead giggled at McVicker's faus pas, Beavis soon joining in with his laugh of "Heh heh heh eh heh."

"Wah? Eh, NO! Why do you brat keep laughing at the stupidest things imaginable?" McVicker was losing his cool, the laughter of the two boys throwing him off his game.

This would be a day that will live on as the day McVicker finally lost it. Not that he had much of 'it' to begin with.

* * *

"You fought well, warriors. But ultimately you are powerless in the face of the Shredder!" A man wearing razor blade covered armor stepped from out of the shadows to face these strange heroes.

"Hey Donnie, you think he's got enough knives on hand?" Mikey quipped, trying to lighten the mood but failing to do so.

"Focus guys! We can't allow Hamato Yoshi's death to be unavenged!" Leo boomed out, raising a Ninjaken at the Shredder.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we can take him down." Raph growled as he punched his fists together. "Hard!"

"That's easy for you to say, Raph. This guy's a ninja master. We can't take him!" Donnie whined, knowing full well that they were outclassed by a long shot. But they were New York's only hope against the Foot Clan.

So they ran right to the Shredder, which ended quite badly for them, as Shredder overpowered them with brutal force, scarring Mikey and Raph, Cutting off Leo's hand and crippling Donnie by smashing his kneecaps.

The four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were defeated. The Shredder was now unstoppable.

_"Whoa! That was cool!" Beavis exclaimed, happy that this was more fun to read than the first one._

_"Shredder kicks ass! Those Turtles are cool too, but that Shredder dude is the coolest guy I have ever read about," Butthead interjected, still in a state of joy over the fight scene and how it played out. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. _

_"It would help if fanfiction was like TV, or something." Beavis suggested, a dumb grin forming on his face.  
_

_ Butthead was quick to shoot that idea down. "No way dumbass! If there was pictures, then parents would, like, ruin them with their, uh, parent stuff."  
_

_ "Yeah, heh heh. Censorship sucks." With that said and done the duo started to laugh and laugh.  
_

* * *

It was just the first time Beavis and Butthead were in Lawndale and already they hated it. If it was possible for a school to be more drab than Highland, then Lawndale would take first prize. Dull green walls were accompanied by eggshell white floors. Rusty lockers flanked the hallways, as old water fountains showed up ever now and again. It was a scene of profound sadness and the two were not pleased to be here._  
_

"This sucks!" Butthead bemoaned, as he kept a steady pace, Beavis not too far behind. "All we've been doing is walking around watching fartknockers try and act cool. We should at least get a meal out of this."

"Yeah, yeah! That way you can whine and dine!" Beavis shouted, causing Jane and Daria to chuckle at his unwitting joke. Beavis can be clever at times, but said moments are rare. Daria found herself giggling over his joke against her better judgment, as did Jane.

_"Wait a minute. Did Beavis just make a clever joke that had nothing to do with his usual interests?"_ Daria did care for the two, not to Van Driessen's extent, but enough to where she could safety say that if they were badly hurt or killed doing one of their stunts, she would feel emotional pain over the loss."Psst! Jane! Can I talk with you for a sec?" the brunette girl whispered to her more outgoing friend. Jane wordlessly answered back and the two intelligent girls went off to talk about what is bugging Daria now.

Of course Butthead didn't care that Daria and Jane were gone from sight. He was always one to judge people based on how 'cool' they were and in the case of women, how attractive they are and he never thought of Daria as that. But Beavis was a little sad that his friend, who he had not seen since he lied about the deaths of Butthead and himself, was not there right now.

After the drama of that event died down, Daria's family moved away from Highland, thinking that it was no longer safe to live in. Beavis found out just why her family moved away after Todd beat the crud out him, the later man telling him this in his usual mocking tone. Even since then, Beavis missed having Daria around the neighborhood. Sure, Stewart was still there, but it wasn't the same as hanging out with her.

Would Beavis say that his feelings have grown? Of course he wouldn't in pubic, but in reality he had gained a better understanding of what makes Daria tick. Not by much mind you, but enough to where it's safe to say that the two have gotten closer despite the time apart.

"Hey Butthead, did you see Diarrhea anywhere?" he asked, while using their old pet name for her. Butthead however did not have the answer he was looking for.

"Why would you want to look for some nerdy chick, assmunch? Huh uh huh huh"

"Oh. Oh yeah, heh heh eh." Beavis was disappointed that Daria was not here and Butthead flatout not caring where she was. This was going to be a long day, or in the words of Beavis himself, going to suck.

_Some time later..._

After four hours of touring the school and seeing how the teachers there interacted with their students, Beavis, Butthead and McVicker were in sour moods.

Beavis and Butthead were bored by how much care and attention the teachers gave their classes. Not knowing much about true love, they found the genuine care there to be out of their comfort zone. They articulated their unhappiness in the way they know best.

"This sucks." they both replied simultaneously.

McVicker however was deeply angered by what he had seen. He had given up on caring for his students or any teenager for that matter and after he saw all the loving care the students in Lawndale received he hit the roof.

"Shut up! I can't believe all this touchy feely crap I just saw! You two are the failures of not only your generation, but all others as well!" he studded. "You've learned NOTHING of value here!" McVicker raged, his face turning beet red from all the stress building up, as sweat dripped down from his brow.

"We could have told you that, McDicker. This place sucks!"

Beavis picked the wrong time to chime in on what he thought of this place. In a blind fury McVicker grabbed onto Beavis' shoulders and began to squeeze. "H..Hey, let go, asswipe!" he shouted in anger, which only made McVicker tighten his grip on Beavis.

Shaking in utter rage, McVicker let out the anger he felt since that fateful day when Beavis and Butthead started going to Highland High. "You are horrible students and stupid beyond belief! You two have refused any aid that we have tried to give you and have ruined our lives!" His vision began to haze over, as he started to plan something he wanted to do for a long time now. "I think it's time I dealt with you two right here and now!"

Butthead foolishly got closer to laugh at Beavis' misfortune, giving McVicker the chance to grab onto his neck. Placing his free hand over Beavis' neck as well he began to squeeze, hoping that the two would trouble him no more after this day. The teenaged duo's face turned from pink to blue, then a unsightly shade of purple, as the life started to ebe away. McVicker's cruel laughter the only thing they could hear, and if he had his way, the last thing they'd hear as well.

But a loud and frightened cry of "Leave them alone!" brought the duo of Beavis and Butthead back from their latest brush with death and McVicker to focus his fury at the new party now in his presence: Daria.

Although she was nearly out of breath from running, Daria went to tell McVicker off. "I know as well as anyone that these two are abnormal, but trying to kill them? That's low, even for you, McDicker." she hissed at the corpulent attempted murderer. The sheer shock of not only a "good" student defending these two and using their terminology was something that brought McVicker closer to the edge. Before he could act a pond those thoughts the police, having overheard everything charged in and arrested McVicker.

Whatever McVicker was trying to say in his defense, it was lost to the two burly officers since he was just spitting and snarling like a mad dog. Paying it no mind, the two threw McVicker in their patrol car, where he would go to jail.

Still in a state of panic Daria ran over to Beavis and was about to give him CPR when Jane walked in. "So you do love him." she stated matter of factlly, as a mother would have. Daria knew that Jane was right and just nodded in agreement. Seeing Daria turning pink from embarrassment was sort of silly, but Jane was respectfully of her friend's wishes. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it. At least Beavis is a few grades better than Butthead, plus he knows not to go too far with people. You could do worse than him."

"Thanks, Jane," Daria sincerely and happily replied back, a small smile formed on her face. It wasn't her usual smile of contempt for the stupidity of her peers when they did something dumb. It was one of relief. "It's sorta sad that I love a weirdo like Beavis. He can be polite and witty at times, plus he's kinda cute in that little kid way. Is this how love is? Never coming when you expect it too?"

"Pretty much. But don't sell yourself short, Daria. You're intelligent, resourceful, stubborn to a fault, not one to blindly follow the herd and you have the soul of a good poet." Clearing her throat, Jane went on to say "I'm not just blowing smoke here. You're awesome the way you are. Never change that about you, Kay?"

"You have my word." Daria answered back and the two girls shook hands to cement this occasion. Beavis then got up and said something that the two didn't expect him to say in a thousand years:

"I'm glad you feel the same way about me, too. That's cool."

Beavis and Daria went to hug goodbye, but Butthead shot that hope down with a snide remark of "Beavis, you wussy. Nerds can't be cool, buttwad, huh huh huh." The two were saddened to hear that, but this was a new thing for both of them. It's going to take time to strengthen their love and Daria knew that all too well. Giving Beavis her number, she and Jane went on their way home.

* * *

"Madness Rave Party!" The loud man boomed out, to Ragna the Bloodedge's surprise. To think that the NOL was willing to go this far was a bit of a shock. The odd assassin fired off lasers in a wild way, though he was unable to hit Ragna. With just one Dead Spike, the most wanted man brought the assassin to his knees in pain.

"Ugh! I'd rather deal with the Rabbit than you." he spat out at the failure of a killer, spitting on his face for good measure. With that out in the open Ragna went on his way, not bothering to look back at the assassin, who was just about to go get medical aid. He is going to live, but he'll have to deal with some pain in his keister for a week or so.

"Just what is with these Library guys? You'd think that after I totaled their bots, they'd just give up." he thought outloud, with only the birds chirpping overhead to hear him. But that matter would have to wait. Now it was time for lunch.

_"RAGNA!" the duo roared in joy. Though Ragna was not like the usual muscle men that they worshiped, Beavis and Butthead found kinship with Ragna's hated of authority._

_"Ragna's cool. I wish we could kick ass like he can." Beavis wished aloud. Butthead for once wanted the same thing Beavis wanted and it wasn't a woman.  
_

_"If I had his powers, I'd kick the crap out of Buzzcut. That guy sucks! Huh huh uh huh uh huh."  
_

_It was a magic moment, even if it was only for a short while. The two were getting along and all was well.  
_

* * *

_Some time later...  
_

__Word of McVicker's crime reached the airwaves sooner than Highland High could react and the school was closer until further inspection. Beavis and Butthead were glad to have more time off, not that they went to school all that much.

Beavis and Daria were now in a long distance relationship and it was going relatively well. Sometimes Daria would use big terms and words that went over Beavis' head, and Beavis liked to talk about fire and boobs longer than Daria wishes at times. But they were in love and though it would take time, the two are happy together, even miles apart from one another.

Butthead kept busy too, dragging Beavis along on plans like getting pests as pets, 'working' at Burger World, playing pranks, getting beat up by Todd and failing to 'score'. It was a happy time for all and the promise of something better was just around the corner.

Love takes time and right now, Beavis and Daria have plenty to spare.

**The End.**


End file.
